Gavin Voelker
|image = Image:seanbean1.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = CAPYBARAS |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Gimpy, Idiot |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 34 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English / Bit of Mandarin Chinese |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = [ ] |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Original |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = My Words Just Break And Melt |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Red }} Nothing's been written about yet! Canon Information History: He was born and raised in San Diego, CA, to a perfectly normal family. He was an only child, his father was a police officer, and his mother worked as a nurse until she died of cancer. Gavin was six at the time, and relatively unable to deal with his father's grief—which was, on occasion, taken out on the boy. He grew up with an intense desire to please his father, and as such, entered police training as soon as possible. Eventually, he became a detective for the San Diego PD, and was noted for his skill. He was placed on the case of a serial killer, a case which drew the attention of the FBI, and partnered with one of their agents. Her name was Jordan Carter, and he fell hopelessly in love with her. They tracked the suspect to the building he'd been staying in, and, as he attempted to evade capture—by blowing up the place—Gavin's leg was mangled. He was deemed unfit for active duty, and was offered either a desk job, or retirement. He chose retirement, with the intention of admitting his feelings for Jordan, and starting a life with her. However... she turned him down, stating she already had a serious relationship. He was completely devastated, and fled California for a tiny seaside town up north. His relationship with his father became strained, and he started secluding himself from social contact, despite taking a job as a security guard for a local college. It was at this college, taking a detour through the library, that he tripped over the legs of a stranger, and somehow wound up not only carrying the man's briefcase and books, but grudgingly becoming close to him. The man's name was Leigh Knight—a professor of Sociology at the university. They grew even closer when Leigh discovered his new friend was an outright hermit, and, due to his enjoyment of all things contrary, made it his own personal mission to harass Gavin at every opportunity. Surprisingly, it worked. They grew to be close friends. Which came in handy when it became obvious that something unnatural was stalking their town in a series of violent deaths, and strange sightings of a large, vaguely canine creature. It turned out to be a Navajo Skinwalker, stalking one of the other professors, a woman called Maria Perez. The duo didn't discover this until they literally stumbled across its path with Maria, following the opening of a local art gallery. It attacked them both, and inadvertently cursed Leigh with a wasting sickness, until it was taken down by the efforts of Gavin, Maria and the librarian, Jacob Davis. After that, it seemed that strange incidents would plague the town forever. They cropped up with alarming frequency, almost as regular as the seasons. Everything from ghosts, to dark faeries and demons were seemingly drawn to the town. The residents did all they could to brace against the supernatural threat, but, time and time again, it always seemed to be Gavin, Leigh, and occasionally Maria and Jacob, who were able to deal with the problem. And it was during an incident with a ghost ship in the harbor that Gavin and Leigh came to a rather awkward conclusion—they'd become something more than friends. Once the ship was disposed of, they tentatively started forward with this new relationship, becoming serious enough to move in together a little more than a year later. During yet another incident—this one involving a spirit of misery from Leigh's past, which kidnapped him and put Gavin into a coma—the ex-cop ended up proposing to his friend. He wasn't turned down, but Leigh felt he needed more time to figure out exactly what his answer was going to be -- a "maybe", rather than a straight-out "no". Gavin was, to say the least, disheartened, and their relationship was suddenly a lot more strained. Unfortunately, shortly thereafter, the town was hit by a plague of zombies from a wandering bokkor. There hadn't been any time to try and find the cause of the latest infestation. The pair was too busy trying to stay alive. Fleeing the horde, they managed to significantly decimate their attackers' numbers by, of all things, blowing them up with a gas station. Immediately following this explosion, Gavin woke up somewhere else entirely. ' ' Abilities/Powers:' ' He has no special powers whatsoever. However, he was trained as a police officer, which included basic self-defense, and marksmanship. He's best with smaller caliber weapons – such as pistols – but is capable of using heavier weapons as well. His aim is better than most. Physically, however, it's hard for him to move around easily, especially when the weather gets cold/wet. He has, reportedly, managed to take down supernatural beings with little more than the spiked heel of a woman's shoe. Although, this could be an exaggeration... He has some knowledge of the supernatural itself, by virtue of forced association, but nowhere near an encyclopedic one. Personality: A highly dedicated, loyal man, who would take action over sitting around talking in a crisis, and he highly respects those individuals who follow a similar sort of mindset. If you have his respect, and therefore, his loyalty, he will follow you to the ends of the earth. Duty is important to him, and he is easily frustrated when he can't do what he has deemed to be his. He does prefer order to chaos, and major changes don't tend to sit very well with him. Socially, he tends to be incredibly awkward, preferring small-talk sorts of conversation rather than in-depth heart-to-hearts -- especially in regards to specific details about his past. Sure, he'll tell you where he grew up, what he does in his spare time, where he lives now, but beyond the bare details, he starts clamming up. Certain points in his life, he finds shameful, or just too painful, even after several years, to discuss. He carries a lot of grudges, most of them against himself. He has no self confidence to speak of, and while the various confrontations against supernatural threats have helped somewhat in that regard, he remains convinced that his physical inability, and his occasional social failings, make him of little use and value to those around him. He wants to help, very badly, despite his physical limitations. A holdover trait from being an officer. However, he is very aware of his shortcomings. Because of this, he started withdrawing more and more from social interaction, and people as a whole. If he didn't interact, he didn't have to get involved, and, therefore, he wouldn't inevitably fail them, once they got into trouble he couldn't get them out of any longer. Due to the big falling-out with his family, his failed personal relationships and his forced retirement, he has a definite feeling of personal failure, and further failures serve to twist the knife deeper, driving him to push himself harder, or drop down into a minor depressive fit, depending on the situation. Thanks to pressure from his close companion, he's tried to be more outgoing, but has trouble knowing what's expected of him, or even what to say. This causes him, more often than not, to resort back to being a hermit, of sorts, and does little to improve his social skills. It's a vicious cycle. He tends to put others' welfare above his own, especially those he cares deeply for. If someone has shown him they care, that they have feelings for him in any sort of way, he is becomes deeply, almost dependently, attached to them. He doesn't have many friends, and those he does manage to keep around find themselves latched onto like lifelines, with their opinions meaning almost everything to him. He doesn't like to get angry, and very rarely does he ever raise his voice in anger. When he does get angry, he prefers to simply walk away, rather than engage in a confrontation. Appearance: He stands about 6'4”, is broad-shouldered, but narrow everywhere else. He's not overly thin, however, and is in good shape. He lacks huge rippling muscles, being instead lanky and lean. He's mostly limbs, even at his age. His skin generally tan—more so than your average person walking down the street, his face already a little on the weathered side. Add that to blonde hair, sort of an ash color, and bright blue eyes, and you have an interesting person, to say the least. He also sports a great deal of scarring on his body—most of it minor, the only major ones on his right leg. This leg is, more or less, mauled-looking. It appears as follows: “By contrast, it looked emaciated, and far paler than the left leg. Muscle had wasted from injury and disuse, clinging to the long bones in an almost haphazard fashion higher up the thigh. The calf and foot remained relatively intact, though they were, like the rest of his leg, seamed with scar tissue. Big, misshapen patches covered the entirety of the limb, skin grafts carefully applied in places, while others bore the marks of surgical incisions. Twin scars ran from ankle to knee, and knee to hip, puckered, shiny, and dotted here and there along their length with small, pinhole marks. Another, this one in a long, languid S-shape, covered his knee.” Items: ' *A set of car keys. *His wallet with ID, couple dollars cash, cards, and a photo of him and his “friend”. *Clothing. *A half-charred gas-station lighter → the cheap clear plastic kind. *A silver ring. '''Canon Link: ' [http://www.fictionpress.com/s/2644942/1/In_The_Skin In The Skin - (WIP)] Vertiline '''Deaths: Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Original Character